Love you Girls
by reza.mizuki.5
Summary: hinata, sakura, ino, dan konan 4 sahabat yang mencintai naruto, sasuke, sai, dan nagato. tapi sayangnya naruto dan temannya menyukai gadis lain yang hinata, sakura, ino dan konan tak duga. Apakah 4 sahabat itu akan menemukan cinta mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Love you Girls**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tapi Love you Girls milik saya sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: (Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuga Hinata) (Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura) (Sai X Yamanaka Ino) (Nagato X Konan)**

 **And other slight pairing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, TYPO, marga yang OC, OC dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: hinata, sakura, ino, dan konan 4 sahabat yang mencintai 4 laki-laki populer di sekolahnya naruto, sasuke, sai, dan nagato. tapi sayangnya naruto dan teman-temannya menyukai gadis lain yang hinata, sakura, ino dan konan tak duga. Apakah 4 sahabat itu akan menemukan cinta mereka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : stasiun kereta dan sahabat**

Di siang hari yang gelap karena ingin turun hujan(cerah mainstream). Empat orang gadis yang memiliki surai indigo, biru muda, merah muda, dan kuning pucat, sedang berlari dengan cepat ke stasiun kereta yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Saat tiga gadis berbeda surai itu sampai di stasiun kereta, hujan pun mulai turun.

"Hah...akhir hah...nya hah...sam hah...pai hah...ju hah...ga" kata gadis bersurai merah muda yang ternyata bernama haruno sakura lelah karena habis berlari

"Hah...I hah...ya hah...sa hah...ku hah...ra" kata gadis bersurai kuning pucat yang bernama yamanaka ino yang tak kalah lelah dari sahabatnya sakura

"Hah...hah...hah...lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, lagipula keretanya datang 30 menit lagi" kata gadis bersurai indigo yang bernama hyuuga hinata setelah menhirup udara yang banyak untuk bernapas

"Hmm aku setuju, lebih baik kita duduk di kursi sebelah sana" kata gadis bersurai biru muda yang bernama kirishama konan sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong

"Oke, ayo" kata ino yang langsung berjalan ke kursi yang ditunjuk oleh konan yang langsung di ikuti tiga sahabatnya hinata, konan dan sakura dan mereka bertiga pun duduk di kursi itu, sambil menunggu kereta datang mereka bertiga pun mengobrol.

"Hey kalian tahu tadi aku dengar kalo sasori sepupu kapten basket sekolah kita menyukai seorang gadis" kata konan memulai topik gosip

"Eh benarkah" kata sakura kaget, tentu saja semua orang tahu kalo sasori itu belum pernah menggandeng seorang gadis sekalipun walaupun di lingkungan sekolah ataupun di depan publik

"Iya bener, aku serius" kata konan sambil jarinya membentuk huruf V

"Wow keren, aku sungguh tak percaya kalo sasori seorang laki-laki dingin dan tak berperasaan menyukai seorang gadis, wah hebat juga gadis yang bisa menaklukan hati dingin seperti es milik sasori" kata ino terkagum-kagum pada gadis yang di sukai sasori

"Ya ampun berarti kasihan sekali karin ya" kata hinata dengan nada kasihan

"Apa maksudmu hinata" tanya konan bingung dengan kata hinata tadi

"Iya hinata, maksudmu tadi apa bicara kasihan karin iyakan ino" tanya sakura juga bingung dengan kata-kata hinata, dan ino hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan sakura dan konan

"maksudku karin gosipnya sekarang suka dengan sasori dan langsung masuk ke FGnya (fansgirl) sasori, yang langsung menjadi ketua di FGnya sasori bersama shion, tayuya, dan sara katanya juga dia mulai berhenti mengejar sasuke dan mulai mengejar sasori" kata hinata menjelaskan kepada ketiga temanya tentang ucapanya

"Heh, masa sih karin gak suka sasuke lagi" kata sakura kaget dengan penjelasan hinata tadi

"Iya bener, masa kalian gak tau sih" kata hinata bingung masa ketiga sahabatnya tidak tahu tentang gosip itu, padahal ketiga sahabatnya itu aktif dalam semua jenis berita dan gosip

"Eh tidak, kami baru tahu pas kau jelaskan" jawab konan

"Iya kami bertiga tidak tahu tentang gosip itu hinata" kata ino yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari konan dan sakura

"HAH, kalian bertiga tidak tahu" kata hinata kaget dan ketiga temannya hanya menggeleng kepala tidak tahu

"Ya ampun, padahal ini gosip sudah tersebar dari dua minggu yang lalu" kata hinata kaget sekaligus bingung, karena sahabatnya pada tahu tentang gosip karin suka sasori

"APA" jawab ino, sakura, dan konan serempak

"Gosip itu sudah tersebar dari dua minggu yang lalu" kata konan kaget karena dia tidak tahu tentang gosip karin suka sasori

"Berarti kami sudah ketinggalan berita dong" kata sakura kaget bukan main

"TIDAK, padahal aku adalah ratu gosip sekolah" kata ino kaget dan sedih, karena dia tidak tau tentang gosip karin suka gaara

"Ya begitulah" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum

"TIDAKKK" teriak sakura, ino, dan konan bersamaan sambil menarik rambut mereka, sedangkan hinata hanya swetpdrop melihatnya

"Jangan seperti itu lagipula sekarang kalian sudah tau, bukan" kata hinata menenangkan ketiga sahabatnya

"Kau benar hinata" kata sakura sambil menenangkan diri dan kembali menjadi normal, ino dan konan pun juga menenangkan diri dan kembali normal

"Sebentar deh, kalo karin suka sasori terus masuk ke dalam fansgirlnya sasori, berarti dia sudah keluar ketua fansgirlnya sasuke" kata ino

"Hmm iya, memang kenapa" tanya hinata, sedangkan ino menatap sakura

"Itu berarti sasuke sudah bisa didekati dong, karena karin sudah tidak ada" kata konan yang langsung menatap sakura

"Hmm benar juga, jadi kalo ada yang mendekati sasuke, karin dan sahabatnya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada orang itu" kata hinata mulai mengerti maksud perkataan dua sahabatnya, dan mulai menatap sakura

"Hey kenapa kalian semua menatapku" tanya sakura yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan ketiga sahabatnya itu

"Sakura, kamu suka sasuke kan" tanya konan pada sakura, masih menatap sakura

"I-iya" jawab sakura gugup karena ketiga sahabatnya masih menatapnya

"Sakura, kamu suka sasuke walaupun kamu tidak masuk dalam fansgirlnya sasuke, karena kamu tau kalo sasuke gak suka dengan gadis yang suka mengusik ketenanganya" tanya hinata pada sakura yang makin gugup

"I-iya me-memang ke-kenapa" tanya sakura pada ketiga sahabatnya dengan gugup

"Ya ampun sakura masa kamu tak mengerti, maksud kami bertiga" kata ino mulai pusing, karena sakura masih saja tidak mengerti maksud ucapan mereka bertiga, sedangkan sakura dia hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti apa yang ketiga sahabatnya bicarakan

"Begini sakura, ini adalah kesempatan untukmu untuk pendekata pada sasuke, karena karin sudah tidak suka lagi pada sasuke" kata hinata menjelaskan maksud ucapan mereka bertiga

"Iya sakura ini adalah kesempatan kamu untuk dekat dengan sasuke" kata konan sambil ikut mendukung sakura

"Oh, tapi aku tidak yakin untuk pedekate dengan sasuke, karena ku dengar dia juga menyukai seorang gadis" kata sakura sedih, karena sasuke menyukai seorang gadis lain

"Eh, maksudmu sakura" tanya konan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sakura tentang sasuke menyukai seorang gadis

"Sebenarnya sasuke itu sudah menyukai seorang gadis, dan apalagi aku ini juga bukan termasuk kriteria gadis idamannya" kata sakura menjelaskan kepada ketiga sahabatnya dengan wajah lesuh

"Kriteria seperti apa" tanya hinata karena dia belum paham sama sekali maksud sakura

"Kriteria gadis idamannya itu harus pintar, jago masak, baik, lembut, perhatian, cantik, manis, berambut panjang, selalu tersenyum, mengerti sasuke, menerima sasuke apa adanya, menerima kekerungannya dan kelebihannya dan tidak berisik seperti gadis lainnya, pokoknya seperti ibunya. Sedangkan aku ini tidak terlalu pintar, tidak bisa masak, dan tidak berambut panjang" kata sakura menjelaskan kriteria gadis idamannya sasuke pada ketiga sahabatnya dengan lesuh dan sedih

"Ya kalo begini sulit jadinya, karena sasuke sudah menyukai seorang gadis dan apalagi sasuke sudah memiliki kriteria gadis idaman" kata konan bingung, karena sasuke memiliki kriteria gadis idaman

"Benar juga kalo begini sakura jadi sulit untuk dekat dengan sasuke, ya walaupun karin sudah tidak menyukai sasuke lagi" kata ino juga bingung, karena kalo sasuke memiliki kriteria gadis idaman pasti sulit mendekatkannya pada sakura. Sedangkan sakura dia hanya menunduk sedih. Sampai ada yang menepuk bahunya yang ternyata itu adalah hinata, itu membuat sakura, konan dan ino menatap hinata

"Tidak apa-apa sakura yang penting kamu harus mencoba dulu, karena kriteria dan hati itu tidak searah, dan jika benar sekarang sasuke menyukai seorang gadis itu hanya menyukai belum berpacaran atau mencintai, karena rasa suka juga bisa berupa rasa kagum, lagi pula seiring berjalan waktu perasaankan bisa juga berubah" kata hinata memberi semangat serta dukungan kepada sakura

"Iya benar kata hinata perasaan seseorang itu bisa berubah, apalagi sasuke baru menyukai gadis jadi masih ada banyak kesempatan untukmu mendekati sasuke, sakura" kata konan setuju dengan perkataan hinata tadi

"Iya benar percayalah kamu pasti bisa kok dekat dengan sasuke, sekarang yang penting kamu harus berusaha dan berjuang mengejar cintamu oke" kata Ino ikut menyemangati sakura

"Ha'i, arigato minna kalian memang sahabatku yang paling terbaik" kata sakura senang dan terharu karena ucapan ketiga sahabatnya

"Kami bertiga akan selalu membantu dan mendukungmu sakura, karena kami sahabatmu" kata hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada sakura, mereka berempat pun berpelukkan

"Hey sudah dulu dramanya, itu keretanya sudah datang, ayo" kata ino sambil melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan mengambil tas selempang warna kream

"Kamu ini ino mengganggu saja" kata sakura cemberut dengan sikap ino dan mengambil tas selempang warna merah muda miliknya, konan dan hinata juga mengambil tas selempang biru dan ungu

"Sudahlah, ayo" kata hinata menghentikan aksi cemberutnya sakura, dan mereka pun tertawa.

Tapi daritadi mereka berempat tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang melihat mereka

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu hime" kata seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berempat dan hilang

'Ini firasatku atau memang sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan kami' batin hinata

"Kamu kenapa hinata" tanya konan khawatir melihat hinata yang tiba-tiba diam

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ayo" kata hinata sambil menarik tangan konan

 **TBC**

 **Hallo reader san saya adalah author baru di ffn ini jadi mohon bantuannya#bungkung 45 derajat. Reader san ini adalah ffn pertama saya maaf ya pendek karena saya males ngetik#plaak. Hehehe ya nanti saya usahakan panjang deh, dan maaf kalo cerita ini masih banyak kesalahanya atau tak berkenan di hati reader san karena saya masih pemula, dan karena itu saya sangat butuh kritik dan flame reader san, jadi saya mohon review reader san semua, Thanks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu kata untuk semuanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love you Girls**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love you Girls milik Reza Mizuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: (Sasuke X Hinata X Naruto) (OC X Sakura X Sasuke) (OC X Ino X Sai) (Yahiko X Konan X Nagato)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, Gaje, TYPO, AU, OC, Marga OC, konflik dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: disini akhir pairing tetap NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, dan NagaKonan. Tulisan pairing diatas hanya konflik yang akan terjadi di dalam fanfiction ini, oke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: hinata, sakura, ino, dan konan 4 sahabat yang mencintai naruto, sasuke, sai, dan nagato. tapi sayangnya naruto dan temannya menyukai gadis lain yang hinata, sakura, ino dan konan tak duga. Apakah sahabat itu akan menemukan cinta mereka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: perasaan**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di saat semua orang

memulai aktifitas masing-masing, terlihat empat gadis berambut indigo, merah muda, kuning pucat, dan biru muda sedang berjalan ke sekolah sambil mengobrol.

"Sakura, kapan kau akan mulai medekati Sasuke" tanya gadis kuning pucat kepada gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura dengan nada menggoda

"A-aku ti-tidak tau" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah dan menunduk

"Masa sih kamu tidak tau kapan mendekati Sasuke, nanti keburu Sasuke diambil orang lain loh" kata gadis berambut biru muda dengan nada menggoda mengikuti temannya berambut kuning pucat, sedangkan Sakura wajahnya sudah memerah melebihi warna rambut Gaara dan sedangkan gadis berambut indigo hanya menghela napas lelah melihat kedua sahabatnya gadis berambut kuning pucat dan biru muda menggoda Sakura habis-habisan

"Hey sudahlah Konan Ino jangan menggoda Sakura terus-terusan, kasihan Sakura wajahnya sudah memerah melebihi rambut merah Gaara" kata gadis berambut indigo menghentikan gadis berambut kuning pucat dan biru muda bernama Yamanaka Ino dan Kirishama Konan, untuk berhenti menggoda Sakura

"Hehehe baiklah Hinata" kata Ino dan Konan kepada gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata sambil cengengesan, sedangkan Hyuga Hinata menghela napas lelah yang kedua kalinya karena tingkah laku Konan dan Ino yang selalu membuatnya pusing

"Teman-teman kudengar hari ini ada tiga murid baru di kelas" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah tak memerah seperti tadi

"Siapa laki-laki atau perempuan" tanya Ino kepada Sakura karena penasaran

"Aku tidak terlalu tau sih, tapi kemungkin laki-laki deh" kata Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu

"aku berharap semoga mereka semua tampan-tampan dan keren-keren" kata Ino juga ikut berharap

"Iya, dan semoga Sai kagak cemburu sama itu anak baru" kata Hinata kepada Ino dan Konan

"Gak mungkinlah Sai cemburu" kata Ino gak percaya kalo nanti Sai cemburu

"Mungkin saja, kita kan tidak tau" kata Sakura memihak Hinata

"Aku tidak percaya, kalo Sai akan cemburu" kata Ino gak percaya kalo Sai nanti cemburu melihat dia dekat sama laki-laki

"Bisa saja kali Sai cemburu, diakan mungkin menyukaimu" kata Konan ikut memihak Hinata dan Sakura

"Tapi kami hanya teman dekat, lagipula Sai tidak mungkin menyukaiku" kata Ino kepada Sakura, Hinata dan Konan

"Siapa yang tau Sai menyukai mu atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kamu menyukainya bukan" kata Hinata, yang langsung membuat Ino memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Terserah kalianlah" kata Ino membuang muka lantasan karena mukanya memerah

"Kalo kamu Hinata, berharap seperti apa anak barunya nanti" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata

"Aku biasa-biasa saja, lagipula aku tidak peduli mereka seperti apa" jawab Hinata dengan biasa

"Hinata kamu ini selalu saja begitu, apa kamu hanya peduli dengan Naruto saja" kata Ino mendegus melihat tigkah laku sahabatnya yang gak peduli sama laki-laki selain Naruto dan keluarganya

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mau memikirkan seorang laki-laki" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang dihiasi warna rona merah walaupun hanya sedikit

"Benarkah tapi wajahmu berkata lain" kata Konan dengan nada menggoda

"Kamu sendiri, bagaimana dengan Nagato, apa kamu sudah mengatakan kalo kamu suka dia" kata Hinata menggoda konan, walaupun di wajahnya masih ada rona merah samar-samar

"Ti-tidak, la-lagi pu-pula aku belum me-mengatakan ka-kalo aku su-suka sa-sama di-dia" kata Konan dengan gagap tingkat akut dan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Masa sih" kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda

"Su-sudahlah le-lebih ba-baik kita cepat ke sekolah" kata Konan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan wajah rona merah yang melebihi kepeting rebus atau rambut Gaara, sedangkan yang lain tertawa.

SKIP TIME

Di Konoha High School terdengar suara

teriakan para siswi itu semua karena empat pangeran sekolah Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, dan Uzumaki Nagato datang dan itu semua membuat sekolah menjadi heboh

"Kyaa I love you Naruto kun"

"Kyaa ayo kencan dengan ku Sasuke kun"

"Kyaa Sai kun I miss you"

"Kyaa Nagato kun jadilah pacarku"

"Kyaa hatiku hanya untukmu Naruto kun"

"Kyaa kau cintaku Sasuke kun"

"Kyaa Sai kun senyummu menawan"

"Kyaa Nagato kun keren sekali"

"Kyaa I miss you Naruto kun"

"Kyaa Sasuke kun tampan sekali"

"Kyaa aku untukmu Sai kun"

"Kyaa ayo kencan denganku Nagato kun"

Dan begitulah teriak-teriakan para fansgirl mereka berempat, yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke dan Nagato dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto dan Sai, mungkin hanya Naruto yang membalas dengan senyuman, karena Sai hanya memberikan senyuman palsu, dan mereka pun masuk ke kelas XI-A. Mereka berempat duduk di kursi masing-masing, Sasuke duduk dibarisan ketiga pojok kiri dekat jendela, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke di barisan ketiga, Sai duduk di barisan keempat dibelakang Naruto, dan Nagato duduk di barisan keempat di samping Sai dan juga dibelakang Sasuke yang berarti di pojok kiri dekat jendela.

"Tsk dasar perempuan merepotkan, berisik sekali" kata Sasuke kesal oleh fansgirlnya

"Ah kau bicara begitu lagi Sasuke" kata Sai dengan senyuman palsunya

"Cih lebih baik kau tidak usah tersenyum Sai, karena senyummu itu lebih mengerikan dari monster yang ingin memangsamu"

kata Sasuke bertambah kesal dengan ucapan Sai, sedangkan Sai hanya mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke

"Hey teme kenapa kau bicara begitu, seakan-akan kau tak menyukai perempuan saja" ejek Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada Sasuke

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukai perempuan yang tidak berisik dan seperti ibuku" kata Sasuke semakin kesal karena di ejek oleh Naruto

"Apa seperti Hyuga Hinata" kata Nagato datar, sedangkan Naruto dan Sai hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Karena Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, marah dan cemburu, sedangkan Sai dengan tatapan penasaran dan kedua tatapan itu seperti berakata **'Apa benar yang diucapkannya'** sedangkan Nagato menatap Naruto dengan curiga, karena Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemburu dan marah

'aku merasa Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemburu dan marah, apa mungkin Naruto menyukai Hinata. Hmm kalo begitu aku akan mencari tau' batin Nagato dalam hati

"Tidak" bohong Sasuke, walaupun hatinya berkata lain

'kau benar Nagato, aku menyukai Hinata' batin Sasuke dalam hati

"Oh begitu" kata Sai biasa, walaupun dia menatap Sasuke curiga, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya menghela napas lega

'Syukurlah, aku kira Sasuke menyukai Hinata chan' batin Naruto dalam hati, sedangkan Nagato menatap Sasuke curiga

'Kenapa aku merasa Sasuke berbohong, aku harus mencari tau juga' batin Nagato

"Hn, Naruto aku merasa tadi kamu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemburu dan marah, apa kamu menyukai Hyuga Hinata" tanya Nagato pada Naruto, Sedangkan Sai menatap curiga Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"Iya aku menyukai Hinata chan" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menunduk, sedangkan Sai, Sasuke dan Nagato kaget dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

'Ya ampun aku tidak tau, kalo Naruto menyukai Hinata' batin Sai dalam hati

'Ternyata dugaan ku benar, kalo Naruto menyukai Hinata' batin Nagato dalam hati

'Sial Naruto menyukai Hinata, tapi kenapa hatiku tidak terasa sakit saat Naruto bilang begitu' batin Sasuke dalam hati

"Naruto aku tidak tau kalo kau menyukai Hinata" kata Sai kaget mendengar Naruto menyukai Hinata

"Ya aku juga tak menyangka, kalo kau menyukai Hyuga Hinata" kata Nagato dengan tenang, walaupun hatinya kaget

"Ya begitulah, aku tertarik padanya sejak aku masih Junior kelas VII" kata Naruto jujur kepada ketiga temannya

"Memang saat kelas VII, kalian sekolahnya bareng" tanya Sai penasaran

"Iya begitulah, dulu waktu kelas VII aku dan Hinata dulu satu sekolah, malahan satu kelas" kata Naruto mengingat kembali masa-masa junior dulu

"Oh" kata Sasuke, walaupun dia masih bingung dengan hatinya. Tiba-tiba Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Konan masuk kelas, dan menuju kursi masing-masing. Hinata duduk dibaris ketiga di pojok kanan, Sakura duduk dibaris keempat dipojok kanan dan di belakang Hinata, Konan duduk di samping Hinata dibaris ketiga, dan Ino duduk di samping Sakura dibaris keempat dan di belakang Konan. Mereka berempat pun sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Hinata yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran Bahasa, Konan yang sedang menulis, Sakura yang sedang membaca novel, dan Ino yang sedang bermain handphonenya. Karena keasikkan mereka tak menyadari bahwa Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Nagato menatap mereka intens.

'Hinata chan sangat rajin seperti biasanya dan selalu cantik' batin Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap Hinata intens yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran Bahasa

'Ino sedang main apa di hpnya sampai keasikkan begitu' batin Sai dalam hati penasaran sambil menatap intens Ino yang asik main handphonenya

'Konan sedang menulis apa ya, aku jadi penasaran' batin Nagato dalam hati sambil menatap intens Konan yang lagi menulis

'Aduh aku kok terus menatap Sakura harusnya aku menatap Hinata karena aku menyukainya, tapi mataku tak bisa berpaling dari Sakura,ada apa ini' batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap Sakura yang lagi membaca novel. Lamunan mereka berempat lenyap saat bel berbunyi, dan mereka berempat kembali seperti semula menatap kedepan, sedangkan Hinata, Sakura, Konan, dan Ino memasukkan barang mereka ke tas. Kakashi sensei pun masuk ke kelas yang di ikuti tiga orang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut berwarna orenge, coklat muda, dan hijau toska.

"Ohayou minna san" kata Kakashi

"Ohayou Sensei" kata semua murid dengan semangat

"Anak-anak kalian ke datangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri" kata Kakashi menyuruh tiga laki-laki tersebut memperkenalkan diri

"Ohayou namaku Yahiko, Yahiko Pein salam kenal" kata laki-laki berambut orenge bernama Yahiko sambil tersenyum dan menatap Konan intens dan Konan kaget melihat Yahiko disini, sedangkan Nagato tidak menyukai Yahiko, karena pertama kali masuk sudah menatap Konan intens dan itu membuat Nagato cemburu

"Ohayou namaku Ryuuga, Ryuuga Karai salam kenal" kata laki-laki berambut coklat muda bernama Ryuuga dengan sopan dan sekali-kali melirik Ino, yang membuat Sai kesal dengan Ryuuga

"Ohayou namaku Shiota, Shiota Kagaiga salam kenal" kata laki-laki berambut hijau toska bernama Shiota dengan ramah sambil melihat setiap anak sampai matanya menatap mata emerald Sakura yang juga menatapnya, dan itu semua membuat Sasuke marah, cemburu, dan sakit hati

"Yahiko kau duduk di samping Shino dibaris ke dua di depan Konan, Ryuuga dan Shiota kalian duduk di baris keempa disamping meja Sakura dan Ino, Silahkan kalian bertiga duduk" kata Kakashi mengatur tempat duduk untuk ketiga murid baru itu. Saat ketiga murid baru itu sudah duduk, Kakashi memulai pelajaran Bahasa.

"Sekarang kalian semua buka buku Bahasa halaman 132" kata Kakashi dan mulai menjelaskan, Yahiko yang di depan Konan memberi kertas yang suda di lipat kepada Konan

 _ **Aku Telah Menemukan Mu Hime**_

Dan Konan kaget saat membaca kertas yang di berikan Yahiko padanya.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo reader san ini chapter 2nya bagaimana, Hehehe maaf kemarin chapter 1nya Gaje. Disini aku akan membuat konflik dalam hubungan NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, dan NagaKonan, karena kalo gak make konflik percintaan bagiku ceritanya tidak seru#hehehe. Apalagi aku memakai konflik untuk menjadi pemanis cerita cinta mereka, dan tentang OC yang aku buat di fanfic ini ciri-cirinya.**

 **Ryuuga Karai : berambut coklat muda, mata hazel dan model rambutnya seperti Sasori cuman sedikit lebih panjang**

 **Shiota Kagaiga : berambut hijau toska, mata blue safir dan model rambutnya seperti Kuroko Tetsuya di anime Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **balas Review :**

 **Cake Cherry : iya pairnya tetap NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, dan NagaKonan Cherry san, cuma nanti ada konfliknya. jangan kayak gitu Cherry san.**

 **Yurika chan : ini udah lanjut. iya Yurika chan benar maksud kriteria Sasuke itu Hinata tapi itu hanya karena mengagumi saja Yurika chan.**

 **Byakugan no Hime : iya. wah byakugan san menyukai YahiKonan disini aku juga membuat pairnya kok jadi jangan khawatir, walaupun pairing tetap NagaKonan.**

 **ShieLNaruHina44 : iya makasih atas pujiannya ShieL san#tersenyum. Ini udah update kilat.**

 **Guest : iya ini memang sudah di publish tapi di edit lagi, karena pass di baca lagi merasa aneh ama ceritanya. Kalo sasuke gak suka hinata cuma mengagumi karena mirip kayak ibunya guest san. Ah iya makasih dukungannya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang mereview, sampai jumpa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua kata untuk pembaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plesea Review**


End file.
